Fading away
by ForgottenXsoulz
Summary: A short story about a wolf girl who tries to save the one she loved.


Faded away

Rain poured down my face and washed away the tears and blood that had started to stain my cheeks.

I had been frozen in shock for that long.

The body that lay at my feet flinched with pain as the knife was wrenched out of his back.

He was still alive, but only just…

I gently reached a hand out to him, when a violent kick swung at my hand and beat me to the floor. Pain seared through my hand and back as they pressed my face in the dirty blood tainted water around me.

I had forgotten.

They were still here.

They did this to him.

The foot lifted off my back and let me hold myself in pain as they gathered around me, grinning and sneering as they did so.

Rope was roughly strung around my wrists as a hand slammed the back of my neck, making everything slowly turn black as I watched the body of the one I love lie in the muddy water next to me.

It took me a while to realise what was going on, I had been in the cell for hours, or it could have been days.

Time seemed to just flow down here.

But I remember what was going on, although my memory was blurred I remember…

I was with him, walking peacefully home, enjoying the rain.

He accepted me for who I was…a wolf.

It may seem stupid and a childish dream, but its reality.

Its what I am.

Its not like in the books, where they turn into a werewolf on a full moon, we transform into a proper wolf, not half.

For us to transform we need an offering, which is usually blood.

We could in certain situations drink our own blood to transform, but its harder to control and takes skill to master…

I no what your thinking…

Why didn't I transform before? Just killed the thugs who stabbed the one I love?

But they were wolves to and they didn't like it that I had fallen in love with a human.

That's it.

That's why they did it.

It makes me sick that they did it just because of that.

So here I am now, trapped in a cell alone,

But…I can hear him calling me…

Through the walls of my cell.

Their getting fainter and fainter each time he calls me.

He's dying alone.

I gently press my ear against the damp walls of the cell and strain my ears to hear him.

I hear a rustle then a thump.

He collapsed? I'm not to sure…it's hard to tell through these think brick walls.

I can hear him softly breathe my name still.

I ripe the rope off my wrists and punch the walls as hard as I could making a massive crack in the wall, but it hadn't broken…I cant get through in this state…

The door to my cell stiffly opens, making me jump out of my skin.

A muscular handsome man walks in, the leader of the pack who attacked me…

I close my eyes and picture him, my love, all alone…

Because of him…

Rage surged through my body; a pure anger had seized my mind and a raw heat burned me inside, as if I was on fire, as I bit into my hand.

Blood dripped from my hand as I leaped at the man swiping a massive clawed hand at his face and tearing into his flesh.

I was to quick for him, he struggled to fight the massive white wolf pinning him down and slowly his body finally went limp.

The rage still clouding my mind and vision as I charged through the cell door and followed the smell of my lover's blood that was causing my rage.

I was in a long grimy corridor lines all the cells, which moss covered with leaking pipes along the ceilings and walls.

I galloped to the cell that was next to mine and burst through the door which ripped at my pure white coat and staining it blood red.

I froze.

I slowly transformed back into my human form, reaching out a hand to him.

He was lying unconscious on the floor.

Blood and salty tears had formed a pool around him.

I slowly curled up beside him and hugged him tightly.

He whispered my name in my ear, as I held him closer drinking in his familiar scent, remembering all that we had gone through and shared.

We were together again.

He cringed and painfully looked up at me and curled his arms around me as we silently

Faded away.

By Bethan Fairbairn


End file.
